Secret Admirer
by suisho-foxeyes
Summary: Hanamichi has a secret admirer that kills people, who could this be? Will he find out in time or will he be the next to die.(Chapter 3 up!)
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: This is just a secret between us ok but Takehito Inoue does not really own SD  
  
but I do. Nyahahaha.  
  
Real DISCLAIMER: Ok.ok. I own them. BANG. Whatever, so I don't own them  
  
what's the difference.  
  
Author's Note: Nothing as of now except for one thing why didn't anybody review my recent  
  
fic just one. Ok so that really left me frustrated but its ok really, the fic wasn't even that close to  
  
good isn't it? I know that so that's ok. Sorry for this nonsense I just have to put this. Well  
  
here's another fic. hope you'll send your reviews this time.  
  
SECRET ADMIRER  
  
Prologue:  
  
'Nobody notices me, why does that fox always get the attention' Sakuragi thought as he walks  
  
home. Unknown to him something or rather someone was following him from behind.  
  
"I wish I also have a fan club or even just one person who likes me not because of my  
  
appearance but because I'm me" Sakuragi continues his musings while the figure comes closer  
  
and closer pointing a dagger just above his head. Luckily for him, Sakuragi arrived home just in  
  
time.  
  
"Kuso" the figure hissed as he missed his victim.  
  
"Next time, Sakuragi Hanamichi, next time I'll get you" he said before quickly disappearing  
  
into thin air.  
  
Author's Note: It's so short right. Gomenasai this is my first time to attempt to write a mystery  
  
fic so I'm kinda new to this. Hope you'll give me some pointers and don't forget to review  
  
Arigatoo. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OK. Fine I don't own them. But that was before right now I own them  
  
bwahahahaha. I'm not lying.really you don't believe me well ask Inoue-san and hell tell  
  
you. Forgive the nonsense, the author is suffering from mental illness and she had been  
  
attacked once again, don't sue  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if it took me so long to update. Gomen Gomen. (Bows apologetically).  
  
Well I hope you'll like this chapter. At least this is longer than the prologue right?  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
Next Day- BASKETBALL PRACTICE  
  
"Ryochin.pass.pass." Sakuragi shouted  
  
"Damare saru"  
  
"Who are you calling monkey shorty or maybe I should call you kid"  
  
"Why you"  
  
WHACK.WHACK.  
  
"That's enough both of you and get back to practice"  
  
"Aya-chan, it's his fault"  
  
"Oh shut-up shorty. You're the one who started it"  
  
WHACK.WHACK.  
  
"I told you both to stop it already"  
  
1 hour after  
  
"Ok that's enough practice is over" Akagi shouted  
  
"AT last this torture ends" Mitsui said  
  
"Yeah finally" someone said  
  
"I badly want to take a shower so I can finally go home" Yasuda muttered.  
  
"Sakuragi, Rukawa it's your turn to clean the gym. Make sure you lock it properly before you  
  
leave"  
  
"Nani! Demo Gori I already cleaned last Monday why should I have to clean today and besides  
  
why with him" Sakuragi said pointing at Rukawa.  
  
"Because I said so. Got any problems with that?"  
  
"Ugh.no.no.nothing everything's fine"  
  
"Ok then we'll be going then. Make sure you lock it"  
  
"Hai Gori you can trust me"  
  
"Oi kitsune let's get started so we can finish up early"  
  
"Whatever doaho"  
  
Things went well between the two while they were cleaning. No bickering, no arguments, no  
  
fights-totally unlike them.  
  
"Oi kitsune haiyaku, I want to go home"  
  
"Can't you just wait for a minute doaho and if you really want to go just you don't have to wait for me"  
  
"Fine then, I'll go just make sure you lock the door. Bye then kitsune"  
  
"Whatever doaho"  
  
Next Morning  
  
Sakuragi was the 1st to arrive at the gym.  
  
"Hey why is the lock broken"  
  
"Maybe that kitsune did not lock it properly yesterday. I'll make sure that if Gori blames me for  
  
this he's going to pay" Sakuragi then entered the gym.  
  
"Everything seems normal. Nothings change, it still looks the same the way we left it"  
  
"Hey wait a minute maybe they stole some balls" he hurried to the ball rack and started to  
  
count.  
  
".23.24.25.26.30.35.44.45. Hey it's complete so what the hell happened here?"  
  
"Ok everything's normal nothing seems to be stolen. Guess whoever broke the lock just did it  
  
for fun. Why don't I practice a couple of shots first before school."  
  
Sakuragi went to the lockers room. He opened his locker and there he saw a bouquet of roses  
  
lying on top of his jersey.  
  
"Whoa this is weird, why the hell are there roses here, wait a minute there's a card.  
  
DEAR HANA-KUN,  
  
I'M SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR LOCK BUT THERE WAS NO OTHER  
  
WAY THAT I COULD HAVE GOTTEN IN. HERE'S A GIFT FOR YOU. HOPE  
  
YOU'LL LIKE IT. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I WOULD DO EVERYTHING JUST  
  
TO PROVE MY LOVE AND I MEAN EVERYTHING EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING  
  
SOMEBODY.  
  
TRULY YOURS,  
  
----------------------  
  
Sakuragi went beat red after he finishes reading the card. He cannot believe somebody likes  
  
him.  
  
"Somebody likes me, somebody actually likes me!" But somehow something bothered him.  
  
The last part of the card where it says EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING SOMEBODY. But he  
  
thought it was just a joke so he did not mind it and continued with his musings.  
  
"Nyahahahaha. Ore Wa Tensai. Beat that kitsune" Sakuragi shouts for joy as he goes to his  
  
tensai pose once again.  
  
"What's this racket all about?" Mitsui said as he entered.  
  
"Oh hi there carrot head didn't expect you to come by this early and may I know why the lock  
  
is broken."  
  
"Who cares about the lock and how dare you call me a carrot head. Hey but since I'm in such a  
  
good mood today I'll let you pass"  
  
"So what are you so happy about"?  
  
"You won't believe this Mitchy but somebody likes me"  
  
"Whoa cool down Sakuragi, you're daydreaming again and stop it with this bullshit. It's really  
  
freaking me out"  
  
"You don't believe me do you? Well then how do you explain this" then he showed him the  
  
flowers.  
  
"Is this real, could somebody pinch me. Somebody gave flowers to Sakuragi Hanamichi, a saru.  
  
O c'mon is the world coming to an end?"  
  
"Mitchy you baka"  
  
"Whoa, Sakuragi whoever sent you those flowers sure is blind or totally out of her or his mind"  
  
BUMP.BUMP. Sakuragi gave him his infamous head butt to the former gangster, who  
  
immediately fell unconsciously. Luckily for him, Kogure was there to catch him before he fell  
  
to the ground.  
  
"Mitsui, Oi Mitsui wake up. Sakuragi-kun what happened?"  
  
"Oi, Megane-kun tell your boyfriend when he wakes up that next time he should better think  
  
twice before starting a fight with me"  
  
"What?" Kogure had no idea what happened and what Sakuragi was talking about"  
  
"Aa." Was all that Kogure could say.  
  
Sakuragi placed the roses back in his locker and started to get ready for school totally forgetting  
  
his plan on practicing some shots.  
  
"Ja ne Megane-kun"  
  
Sakuragi greeted everyone he met. He would usually say hi, good morning or have a nice day  
  
whenever someone crosses his path. Students and teachers are starting to think that he's gone  
  
crazy. Some wondered what happen and feel a bit scared. Even Yohei, Sakuragi's best friend  
  
started feeling scared and worried at the same time. And so he decided to have a talk with  
  
Sakuragi.  
  
They had a talk before basketball practice. Yohei was determined to find out what happened to  
  
his friend.  
  
"Oi Hanamichi over here, you're late"  
  
"Gomen Yohei. I got detention from class. I broke my sensei's phone."  
  
"That's ok besides this is just for a while"  
  
"So what do you want to talk about Yohei?"  
  
"Oh about that I was just wondering what could possibly happen to make you act like that"  
  
"Act like what?"  
  
"Act very out of character, greeting people saying hi and everything"  
  
"Why is it so bad to do that"  
  
"Actually no but really Hana when you do that it really scares the hell out of people"  
  
"I'm just so happy Yohei"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Somebody actually likes me. Here take a look at this. He even left a bouquet of roses in my  
  
locker" Sakuragi handed him the card, which was with the roses. Yohei read it and was stunned  
  
and shocked.  
  
"So Yohei do you believe me now?"  
  
"Hanamichi this is so nice demo."  
  
"Thanks Yohei but what?"  
  
"Hanamichi I have a very bad feeling about this. Just look at the lst part, it says EVEN IF IT  
  
MEANS KILLING SOMEBODY"  
  
"I'm sure it's just a joke Yohei, don't worry"  
  
"But what if it comes true"  
  
"You worry too much Yohei. I'm sure whoever that is just said that to show how much he likes  
  
me"  
  
"But. ok just promise me that you'll look out for yourself, this really gives me the creeps.  
  
Promise me ok Hanamichi"  
  
"Sure I promise, I'll be careful"  
  
"Ok then bye. Do you want me to wait for you?"  
  
"No thanks Yohei I can manage by myself"  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
It was then that after their conversation that a figure slowly appears. Seems like it was  
  
eavesdropping to the talk the two friends had.  
  
"Mito Yohei" was the last words the figure said before vanishing into thin air  
  
After practice Hanamichi could be seen walking alone in the darkness of the night. He was  
  
thinking of the things Yohei said to him. 'Look at the last part it says even if it means killing  
  
somebody'  
  
"Does that mean his (I'm just going to use he ok to represent she/he, ok that's all) really going  
  
to kill somebody?"  
  
"Nah-that's impossible. I'm sure it's just a joke" Sakuragi kept walking not noticing that a  
  
figure in front of him slowly reveals herself.  
  
THUD.  
  
"Itai. Hey whose there?"  
  
" " No reply. Sakuragi struggles to see who bumped into him in the middle of the night. A  
  
figure of a girl slowly emerges.  
  
"Ha.Haruko-chan!"  
  
"Oh hi there Sakuragi-kun"  
  
"Were you the one I bumped into?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so. sorry about that I didn't mean to bump into you"  
  
"That's no problem Haruko-chan"  
  
"What are you doing here Sakuragi-kun" Haruko asks as she lends him a hand.  
  
"Going home, how about you? What are you doing here late at night?"  
  
"Oh I just picked up some stuff. I should be going home too"  
  
" Can I walk you home, Haruko-chan"  
  
"Certainly Sakuragi-kun, it would be my pleasure"  
  
"Ok then, let's go"  
  
While they were walking Sakuragi kept thinking about the same thing he was thinking before  
  
he bumped into Haruko. Haruko meanwhile wanted to start a conversation.  
  
"So Sakuragi-kun I heard you have a secret admirer"  
  
"Well.ano. wait a minute how did you know that?"  
  
"Everybody at school knows that Sakuragi-kun. It's been the talk of the whole campus today  
  
don't you know?"  
  
"I don't, who told you?"  
  
"Mitsui-sempai did"  
  
"That Mitchy I'm going to kill him"  
  
"Maa. Sakuragi-kun it's not entirely his fault. But isn't it great, you should be proud that  
  
someone likes you"  
  
"Yeah I guess so"  
  
Having a conversation with Haruko gave Sakuragi the chills. There was something bothering  
  
him and the fact that Haruko didn't fell to the ground when he bumped into her was quite  
  
disturbing.  
  
"Haruko-chan I was just wondering."  
  
"Were here"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh I said were here. Sakuragi-kun did you wanted to tell something?"  
  
"Nandemonai Haruko-chan. Bye then oyasumi nasai"  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Sakuragi-kun and oh Sakuragi-kun could I ask you a favor?"  
  
"What is it Haruko-chan"  
  
"Is it okay if I call you Hanamichi-kun instead?"  
  
"That would be really nice Haruko-chan. Of course you could call me anything you like"  
  
"Really? Ureshii (I'm so happy). Thank you Hanamichi-kun. Oyasumi."  
  
"Um. Oyasumi too. Sweet Dreams"  
  
Next Day  
  
Sakuragi woke up with a feeling that something important is going to happen. Whether bad or  
  
good he doesn't know.  
  
'Maybe my secret admirer will finally reveal himself; yeah maybe that's it. That's why I'm  
  
feeling this way' Sakuragi thought to himself.  
  
Sakuragi got up and got ready for school. As soon as he steps on the school's campus  
  
everybody gave way to him. Everyone was looking at him then started gossiping.  
  
"What the hell happened here?"  
  
"HANAMICHI! HANAMICHI! HANAMICHI!" the Sakuragi Guntai shouted with the  
  
exemption of Yohei.  
  
"Hi guys, what's up? Why are you're face's like that. its as if somebody died and by the way  
  
where is Yohei?"  
  
"Hanamichi." Noma started before breaking down to tears. Ookhusu (?) and Takamiya  
  
comforted him.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Sakuragi repeated.  
  
"Hanamichi-it's Yohei, Yohei"  
  
"What about Yohei?"  
  
"Yohei's dead Hanamichi he's been found lying in his own blood this morning"  
  
" "  
  
"Hanamichi are you alright?"  
  
Hanamichi felt as if someone had stab a knife to his chest. He felt like dying. Yohei was like a  
  
brother to him and now he's dead. He could not just believe it.  
  
"Hanamichi snap out of it- c'mon Hanamichi"  
  
"Eto, ano are you Sakuragi Hanamichi-san?" someone interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me pal, can't you see that he's in a state of shock?"  
  
"Gomen but somebody wanted me to give you this" Sakuragi looked up.  
  
"Here" the boy gave him a box.  
  
Sakuragi could not believe what he's seeing. Inside the box was a hand, a human hand that has  
  
been removed from the owner's body. And printed on the hand were the words, YOU'RE  
  
MINE SAKURAGI HANAMICHI REMEMBER THAT! But this is not what made Sakuragi  
  
felt terrified. He recognized the hand. It was Yohei's hand fro because on the ring finger of the  
  
hand was a ring. A ring very familiar to Hanamichi for he gave that ring to Yohei as a birthday  
  
present for his 16th birthday. Sakuragi could not take it anymore and there and then he fainted.  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? Boring, exciting what tell me. Pls. review. Oh yeah  
  
about the first part where Hana was supposedly going to be attacked of course there is a  
  
significance to that why I put it there. Maybe I'll tell by the end of the story just wait. And for  
  
those asking if this is going to be a ruhana story well I'm so sorry to tell you that its not though  
  
I like it to be. Maybe in the last part there should be some hints of Ruhana I'll try to squeeze it  
  
for you. Thanks for reviewing the first part. I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are very  
  
much appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood to tell the truth so once and for all I don't own slam dunk.sheeesh....  
  
Author's Note: Sorry if it took me so long to update. I haven't had much time to write from all the activities from school and the upcoming tests. Thank for all those who gave time to read my fics and reviewed I really appreciate it a lot. And to kiang fey 911 if you're reading this I am not a hopeless romantic! I'm not angry ok I appreciate your review on my fic but I just don't like the part of the hopeless romantic thing. Well let's continue then on the story. Oh yeah before I forget I only plan to have 5 chapters for these fic and maybe two epilogues. Feed me with your reviews I badly need it please....  
  
Chapter II  
  
Three days has passed since Yohei's death and Sakuragi hasn't woken up yet. Takamiya and the others brought him to the hospital as soon as he fainted. They weren't expecting that kind of thing would happen. Yohei's death was more than what Sakuragi could handle but someone actually sending him his hand was just sick-plain sick. The police verified that it was indeed Yohei's hand that was sent to Sakuragi. Many came and visited him in the hospital. And at last by 4:30 that day in the afternoon he slowly gained consciousness.  
  
"Where ... where am I?"  
  
"Hanamichi...Hanamichi at last you're awake!"  
  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
  
"Hanamichi it's me TA-KA-MI-YA, Hanamichi wake up!"  
  
"Taka...miya?"  
  
"Yes its me Takamiya"  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"You fainted don't you remember? Just after you received that..."  
  
Sakuragi went extremely pale after hearing that.  
  
"Hanamichi...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to"  
  
"It's ok Taka by the way when is Yohei's funeral?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"An what about the hand?"  
  
"The hand? Oh yeah the hand belongs to Yohei as you suspected. That bastard! (referring to the killer) He's a psychopath, what did Yohei do to deserve this?" Takamiya was now on the verge of crying.  
  
"There...there let it all out. You don't have to keep it all by yourself. It's my entire fault; Yohei just got involved in this mess. He tried to warn me about my admirer that day but I didn't paid any heed to what he said and now he's dead because of me!"  
  
"Hanamichi it's not your fault. Whoever that guy is I promise he's going to pay"  
  
"Yeah he deserves to die. When I get my hands on him I'll make sure I'll do the exact same thing he did to Yohei or even more"  
  
"Stop it both of you" Noma entered the room together with the basketball team and Haruko. They had heard everything but it was just coincidence.  
  
"Let the police handle that. I know that Yohei didn't deserve to die and whomever dad that must pay but if you go after him yourself-God knows what might happen to you! We all want to avenge his death but I don't want to lose another important person in life again.  
  
"Noma"  
  
"Please Hanamichi let the police take care of that. Your first priority right now is yourself. You can't watch out for yourself and avenge Yohei's death at the same time"  
  
"At least for me, for the guys and especially Yohei promise me that whatever happens you will not go looking for that bastard and you will always look out for yourself"  
  
"Noma, ok I promise" Sakuragi said but deep down inside of him he was thinking of the opposite.  
  
'Sorry Noma I just can't sit here and do nothing as the killer gets away. At least I could promise you this. Yeah I will look out for myself and I would not let anything happen to me until I find out who did this'  
  
"Get some rest Hanamichi, you need it"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Bye the way Sakuragi" Ayako interjected  
  
"Ayako-san, oh yeah I forgot you're here too. What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think so baka" Mitsui replied  
  
"Maa... Mitsui-sempai calm down"  
  
"Hey Mitchy I was just joking" he said trying to maintain his genki mood though he didn't feel like it.  
  
"Sakuragi you baka. We were so worried. You didn't wake up for three days," Ryota shouted  
  
"Has it been that long?"  
  
""Yes you imbecile"  
  
"Shh... Ryota were in the hospital may I remind you. Keep you're voice down. Actually Sakuragi..." Ayako said turning back to him  
  
"He was just really worried about you like we all were"  
  
"Minna Arigatoo" Sakuragi thankfully said and bowed his head to show his gratitude. Then he looked up and scanned the whole team hoping to see the least person he expected to come. He wondered why he was getting excited that the fox visited him. But before having the chance to look at Rukawa he first saw Haruko.  
  
"Haruko-chan you're here too!"  
  
"Of course" Haruko beamed and gleamed cheerfully (YUCK)  
  
Sakuragi temporarily forgot about Yohei's death and his psychopathic admirer. Suddenly his eyes came contact with the person he had been searching for. He actually felt glad that Rukawa came to visit him but he would rather die or never wake up again than to actually admit that to anyone. Only one person new his growing infatuation with Rukawa and that was Yohei, his best friend.  
  
"What are you doing here fox?"  
  
"Do'aho"  
  
"Answer me kitsune"  
  
"What does it look like to you stupid besides I was just forced by them to come"  
  
"Of course I know that!" Sakuragi felt disappointed. He really hoped that Rukawa came there because he cared guess he was wrong.  
  
"Ok guys give Sakuragi your cards and say what you want. Hurry up visiting hours is almost over. Just make it quick you can say everything you like to say to him tomorrow after he's released.  
  
After everybody had given their cards including Rukawa, Sakuragi again spoke  
  
"Gori, minna arigatoo"  
  
"Saru that's ok. Get well soon ok. See you tomorrow"  
  
"Um. Tomorrow then bye bye" Sakuragi softly muttered as the mention of Yohei's funeral tomorrow made him remember his memories together with Yohei. The guys sensing the change of behavior bid their goodbyes then left including the Sakuragi guntai.  
  
After making sure that everybody has left Sakuragi started to cry. Not the noisy type of crying but the silent one. The one that makes you feel helpless.  
  
"Yohei, gomenasai. Gomenasai Yohei. It's all my fault. I should be the one dead. Not you not you, I'm so sorry"  
  
Sakuragi cried himself to sleep all the while having nightmares about how Yohei got killed.  
  
He was standing right beside Yohei watching him cry for help. Hanamichi tried to help as the killer continued his assault. He tried to reach Yohei but just passed through him as if he were a ghost.  
  
"Why you asshole! Fuck You!"  
  
"Hanamichi is mine"  
  
"What?"  
  
The killer charged himself holding a knife ready to strike. Yohei avoided the first strike but with the second one he wasn't so lucky. The killer stab him right through his stomach. Blood started to spill out of the wound.  
  
"Kuso" the knife was still in Yohei's stomach.  
  
The killer grinned and Sakuragi saw this even with the hood that was hiding the face of the killer. He felt extreme hatred towards the guy. He throwed punches and kicks toward him but none of it was effective. Every kick and punch just goes right through the guy.  
  
"Bastard!" What do you want with me?"  
  
The guy just walked and took the knife from Yohei's stomach. There was a glint in the guy's eyes as he watches the boy struggling for his life and the blood flowing down the silvery knife. Then he stabbed Yohei once again this time on the chest.  
  
"Ugh"  
  
"I told you already I don't want anything from you. It's your friend I'm after" the guys voice seems so cold.  
  
"Hanamichi" Yohei blurted out now feeling dizzy from the loss of blood.  
  
"Yes and he's mine. I'll kill anyone who gets in the way. Unfortunately for you you're one of them."  
  
"Ass hole! Don't you dare touch him. He doesn't belong to anyone" Yohei tried do hard to speak as blood was also now spilling out of his mouth.  
  
The killer now remained silent but totally unaffected.  
  
"If he does belong to someone that certainly won't be you bastard! I'm sure Hanamichi will get you" now Yohei felt that he had a difficulty breathing. The killer just slashed his throat. Yohei now fell completely to the ground.  
  
(A/N- Remember Hana-kun cannot hear their conversation. He just sees what's happening)  
  
Yohei took his last breath and just barely had the strength to say his last word.  
  
"Hana-michi"  
  
Sakuragi was crying. He tried to cradle Yohei in his arms. Although he cannot hear what Yohei said he knew exactly what it was.  
  
The killer was walking again towards them. For some unknown reason before cutting Yohei's hand he looked up to where Sakuragi was sitting as if he knew that he was being watched. He smiled and proceeded on cutting the hand. Sakuragi was petrified. He never felt so afraid in his whole life. The eyes of the killer sent chills down his spine and made him feel death.  
  
Sakuragi woke up crying.  
  
"Yume ka (A dream?) But it seemed so real. Yohei is that what happened to you? I'm really sorry. I should've stayed with you. I should've" Sakuragi was shouting.  
  
Fortunately a nurse passed by and heard the shouting.  
  
"Sakuragi-san calm down, calm down" she said trying to pin him down the bed. But pinning down an 80 kg. Man was really too much for her. All she could do was to inject him with a depressant since it was the nearest object to her. (Wrong move)  
  
Sakuragi slowly cooled down. Everything felt so dull to him. He can't think straight. Suddenly he just felt like doing nothing.  
  
"I'll.I'll just go to sleep. You can go now"  
  
The nurse didn't expect that the serum would take effect immediately. The situation in front of her went from better to worse and that caught her off guard. This is actually her first time to use a depressant in a patient and witness its effects. She was absolutely speechless. She had learned that the actual patient was a hyper, full of energy kind of teenager but now all of that was gone. Suddenly she heard faint sobbing in the background. Sakuragi was crying. He looked like a small child that got lost. He was hugging his knees to his chest and cradling himself. The nurse slowly approached him and tried her best to comfort the kid.  
  
"There, there. I'm so sorry" The nurse felt guilty at what she did.  
  
"Yohei.Yohei.sobs.dead.sob.sob.coz.of.sob.sob.me.sob."  
  
The nurse was shocked. She didn't know the reason why the patient was confined there. All she knew was that he fainted for some unknown reason, which she didn't care to know about.  
  
'Did he witness the crime? Oh my God! I didn't know' she thought.  
  
The surrounding felt quiet. Yes too much quiet. Sakuragi fell asleep maybe from the depressant.  
  
"He looks so cute when he's sleeping and so peaceful but actually the world he's in is hell"  
  
The nurse left quietly leaving Sakuragi alone.  
  
"Good night and sweet dreams" she whispered as the door to the room closes.  
  
The next day Sakuragi was released. The effect of the depressant was no longer there but he acted rather out of character from the moment he woke up, up to now the burial of Yohei. For the whole ceremony he kept quiet but he was the last one to leave. He insisted that he was to be left alone. After everybody has left he started to talk.  
  
"Yohei, do you hear me buddy?" tears now falling down his face.  
  
"Guess what? I think I know what happened to you. I saw it, in my dream last night -twice. I couldn't hear what you said neither did that bastard but I promise I'll make him pay. I promise"  
  
"Please forgive me. You should've mot been involved with this. You should've been the one standing here right now either together with me or not. Gomen Yohei. Gomen I didn't mean it"  
  
Author's Note= Ok I'm sorry if I made Noma too OOC back there.well the whole concept of this chapter is the flashback of the day Yohei died. Well what do you think? Please send me your reviews. I need them I can't live without them pls. I'll be waitng..... 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have lied to every one of you. The truth is I REALLY OWN SLAM DUNK!!! (If anyone would ask standard disclaimer is applied). Do we have to???  
  
Author's Note: Hisashiburidesu ne!!! minna . I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Gomen gomen to everyone. I have been really busy these past few months with my tests, activities and other things. I really am so sorry. Please do understand. I would like to thank everyone who have reviewed this fic. You've been a great help especially to my sempai- KADZUKI FUCHOIN. Sempai you rock. Arigatoo Gozaimasu for everything. This is dedicated to you...  
  
Chapter III  
  
Though it might have looked like that Sakuragi has gotten over his best friends death, he just wasn't. Yes, has been attending school already and he even joined basketball practices once again. All seemed so normal. Everybody thought that mourning days are over and everything was back to the way it was but little did they now that Sakuragi still grieved for the lost of his best friend. Almost everyday he would lock himself in his room and cry his hearts out. He had sworn to himself that he would take revenge.  
  
Sakuragi had but one accomplice, Takamiya. He was the only one who knew what is truly going on with his friend. Together they would do their own investigations. They would steal information from the police, interviewing any possible witnesses and marking every possible suspects. But they came out with nothing. Suspected suspects did not match the description. Sakuragi shivers at the very thought of his dream. There was no way to tell whether the killer was a man or a woman all he knew that whoever it was, he/she had striking eyes that seem to see right through his soul and that surely Yohei could've known him (A/N- I'm using the masculine form for both girl and guy so if I ever mention the killer I'm going to use the 'he' pronoun) or else 'he' would've not reached a secluded place like where he has been killed.  
  
The investigation was tiring, it took all of their energy but Sakuragi just won't give up. Takamiya insisted that they take a break for their sake's as well but Sakuragi just replied with "How could you call yourself a friend if you can't even sacrifice a little". So they continued spending each night on the streets asking people, trying to find any clues that could lead them to the killer. This went on for weeks until Sakuragi's health weakened and then one day in the middle of their investigation he collapse.  
  
He woke up the next day in the hospital. The guntai was there all of them.  
  
' What am I doing here?' Sakuragi thought. The last thing he remembered was that his body felt heavy and exhausted and the world spinning then everything went black.  
  
"Hanamichi...are you feeling better now?" Takamiya was the first to talk. The gang forced him to tell everything they've been doing. He had no choice but to tell them and now he felt guilty.  
  
"Let's get out of here"' he answered back.  
  
"Ok. Your mother has already paid the bill so you can get out of here today'.  
  
***************  
  
"Hanamichi, we have to talk. We know what's going on. You don't have to barge in like that you know. We understand you do want to take revenge but at least all you could do is tell us."  
  
Sakuragi tried to talk but he was stopped when suddenly he felt pain surge his body. His body felt weak but his will never gave up. It was a good thing that the guys did not notice it. He just wants to get some sleep. At least in his dreams everything was alright but as he remembered his previous dream he immediately regretted the thought.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"See that's what I'm trying to tell you. You don't listen to us. We're your friends for Pete's sake."  
  
"Hey guys take it easy ok. Why don't you let him take some rest first and we could talk about this tomorrow. Right Hanamichi?" Takamiya butted in.  
  
"Huh oh alright. See you guys tomorrow"  
  
The other just stood there as they watched their friend close the door behind him. The next day came as fast as possible. The four of them spent their breakfast at Danny's then went back to Hanamichi's house. It was a good thing that Gori was not planning on having a practice.  
  
As soon as all of them have settled down Yuji and Noma went straight to business.  
  
"Hanamichi', Noma started.  
  
"We would like you to stop your investigations right now. That goes for you too Takamiya and to think that you should be the one to have stopped him in the first place not join him."  
  
"But" Hanamichi argued.  
  
"We've been through with this before Hanamichi and there is to be no more discussions. Yuji and I have agreed that we will always see what you're up to. Face it Hanamichi when it comes too keeping your words you're not really good with it"  
  
Hanamichi could not think of anything to say. There's no escaping this time. He guesses his investigations were over and all he could do know is wait and hope that the police would find the killer.  
  
On the hand Takamiya, who stayed quiet for all this time had other plans. He knows how much this investigation means to his friend and he won't let him down. If Hanamichi can't do it he will.  
  
So that is what happened. Everyday he would scout out for new clues trying to find anything that could help. And everyday he would give these informations to Hanamichi. As usual he came out with nothing. He was in the middle of class and he was dozing off. He was so frustrated, it seems like nothing could ever lead him to the killer. Then something just flashed inside his mind "Admirer- he tried to warn me about MY ADMIRER'.  
  
'Wait where have I heard that before?... oh yes it was Hanamichi who said that. Wait a minute ADMIRER. What does he mean? Come to think of it Hanamichi always blamed himself for Yohei's death so that's why, the killer is Hanamichi's admirer!  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!!!" (Kind of a stupid thought if you think about it but what can you do Takamiya and the other did not know that Hanamichi has a secret admirer). He must've said the last loudly as everyone in class was now staring at him.  
  
"You've got what Takamiya-san?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Um..." RRRRIIIIINNNGGG...  
  
'Huh save by the bells they say' Takamiya gave a sigh of relief. Classes were over and he has to find Hanamichi as soon as possible. As always he found him in the gym practicing some shots.  
  
"Oi, Hanamichi. HANAMICHI!!!" Sakuragi turned around to see his friend. He jogged towards him in a very fast pace.  
  
"So did you find anything?"  
  
"Actually I did but we have to talk in private"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
They went out of the gym and stood near the bushes where they could not be seen.  
  
"Hanamichi I think your admirer is the killer"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah you see..."  
  
"Iie. Iie. Iie. That's it? That's what you got? I already know my admirer is the killer".  
  
"Nani?!?!" now it was Takamiya's turn to be stunned.  
  
"Didn't you know that in the first place?"  
  
"NO!!!" Takamiya was shaking with rage. He finally got something and it turned out to be useless. Then something hit him. It clearly seemed that everything they've been trying to find out all came back to Hanamichi himself.  
  
"So where did you first encountered this admirer of yours?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just answer the question"  
  
"Here about three months ago before Yohei got killed"  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Where are we going with this?"  
  
"Trust me on this will you. Just tell me what exactly happened." So Hanamichi relayed to him everything that happened.  
  
"Hanamichi is it okay to go to your locker room?"  
  
"Can't- Gori says its off limits-members only but if you like I could give you my spare key and you could go there tonight"  
  
"It's better than nothing"  
  
**************  
  
Takamiya sneaked inside the gym late that night. It was a mystery that despite his size he made no noise at all. The gym was dark and quiet. His only source of light was the flashlight he carried with him. As he entered the locker room he didn't notice a figure settling in the dark corner of the room. The figure did not want to be seen. It stood still as it watched it's new victim entered the room. It has got to dispose them as soon as possible but now was not the right time for that.  
  
There were 30 lockers all in all.  
  
'Which one is Hanamichi's?' he asked himself. He had asked him about his combination lock but how could he have forgotten to ask where his locker was.  
  
Finally he found Hanamichi's locker. It took him about 30 minutes before he found the right one. He muttered curses under his breath but praying softly that no one could here him. He scanned the locker trying to find anything that could be of use.  
  
'Got to hurry...got to hurry...' he kept repeating to himself.  
  
"This place is giving me the creeps". The area was completely deserted and awfully quiet. Fortunately it was a full moon that night and its rays reached the locker room. The only place where there seems to be light.  
  
If the killer decided to show up he was surely dead and no one would hear him even if he screamed. Yes there was a big chance that the killer will show up but he had no choice he had to do this.  
  
Then he felt something move behind him but when he turned around nobody was there. He searched the locker as fast as he can. He was terrified but something caught his attention. It was a small note but clearly the penmanship wasn't of Hanamichi's. He read it's contents and was about to stuff it inside his pocket when something shattered.  
  
His heartbeat was thumping and beating so fast that he felt that he would die in a heart attack. He was paralyzed in his position. The note slipped from his hands and had landed under the lockers. His body was trembling with fear but he forced himself to look back. Shattered glass could be seen glittering everywhere.  
  
"Dare?"  
  
The figure purposely had dropped the glass and slowly revealed itself. It was hard to see who it was because the moon had cast a shadow covering the figure's face. When Takamiya finally saw the figure's face he gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh it's only you. For a moment there I thought I was going be slaughtered"  
  
The figure did not answer but it bent down to pick up the shattered glass. Takamiya offered to help.  
  
They worked in silence until the other got himself cut. Blood oozed out of the wound. The eyes of the figured gleamed as he watched the blood dripping from 'his' own finger. He was so fascinated with what he was seeing. Takamiya noticed this and felt uneasy. So he started to talk.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" he asked trying to lighten the atmosphere around them. That caught the other's attention. His eyes glittered in the moonlight like a cat. Takamiya felt shivers around his body.  
  
"I think I have to go now. It's getting late" he stammered and walked out of the room laving the other behind. As he got outside he ran back to his house. He reached his house in a few minutes. He had never run that fast in his whole life but he was freaked out so now he was out of breath. That was one of the most bizarre and frightening experience he had ever had. He should tell this to Hanamichi as soon as possible but he decided to tell it the next day as he was so tired and he needed some sleep.  
  
****************  
  
"Where is it? I know I've placed it here. NO! It must've slipped out of my hand. I have to get it back"  
  
Takamiya sprinted towards school but as he got there the basketball team were already rounding up for their morning practice. What's worse was that Hanamichi wasn't here yet.  
  
'I guess I have to wait'  
  
The bell signaling the start of the first period already rang. Practice was over 20 minutes ago. Akagi was even fuming about Sakuragi's absence when he left.  
  
Sakuragi however did not attend classes that day. He laid in his bed sick.  
  
Takamiya waited for his chance to get inside the team's locker room, unfortunately for him somebody always stayed behind. He still has the key and decided that he should just go back that night but before he could even step outside the gym Noma and Yuji dragged him towards Yuji's house.  
  
"Where have you been these past few days? We've been trying to contact you every night. Your mom says you're always out. You're not doing anything irrational are you?"  
  
"Me...? No. Of course not"  
  
"Just make sure you don't. Anyway that's not the reason we've 'called' you. I know you know that Hanamichi's birthday is this Thursday (it was Tuesday). We are planning to give him a surprise party. You'll help us right?"  
  
'Oh no! I've totally forgot!'  
  
"Right?"  
  
"Yeah of course"  
  
"Alright then we'll talk about it tonight. Don't forget to tell the team ok we also need their help"  
  
"We can sleep in my house" Yuji volunteered.  
  
"That's settled then. We'll meet there at 7"  
  
"Ok" Takamiya had no choice but to agree. Now he had no chance to go back to the gym.  
  
'Wait a minute I could get Hanamichi to get it. That would spare us both the trouble. For the mean time I should tell the team about the party. I'm sure Hanamichi will like this. Maybe this party isn't a bad idea after all at lease we could lighten up a little and we could at least forget Yohei for the meantime especially Hanamichi'  
  
The team was still practicing when Takamiya returned to school. He went straight to Ayako to inform her who in turn signaled Akagi for a break.  
  
"Minna take 5" Akagi shouted.  
  
"Minna, Takamiya-san has something to tell us," Ayako said. The guys anxiously waited for the news. Takamiya announced their plan.  
  
"We'll give you the details tomorrow. I hope you could all help"  
  
"AA!!" the team shouted  
  
"Anou, Takamiya-san can we go to," Haruko, who was sitting beside Ayako, said.  
  
"Haruko-san of course you could. Hanamichi will be glad to have you there"  
  
"Domo"  
  
"Tomorrow then we'll come by here. Make sure don't let Hanamichi know about this" Takamiya then left while throwing glances towards the locker room.  
  
The next day went as smooth as it had never been before. They've prepared everything perfectly and best of all Hanamichi had no idea of it. Having him to stay as far away from the gym was not easy. It cost Mitsui and Miyagi both their monthly allowance. They knew Hanamichi ate a lot but they didn't expect that a lot was an understatement. The guy seems to have a bottomless stomach. He was eating for four hours now and he still looks hungry. Oh how they are going to kill the Sakuragi guntai if the plan didn't work well.  
  
Takamiya forgot to ask Hanamichi to get the key because of all the preparations. Meanwhile Hanamichi already had gone home after spending both Mitsui's and Miyagi's money. They told him that practice that day was cancelled and when he insisted to practice some shots the two just suggested that they go out. He laid in bed his bed staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow is his birthday and was supposedly the guntai's special holiday. He still remembered last year's prank. The guys reenacted the scene from his last rejection. Noma had to dress as a girl and acted in front of his house. People were laughing and shouting. The day ended with them having a couple of lumps each on their forehead. That was Yohei's idea of a birthday present. Come to think of it, it was actually funny.  
  
The following day was as normal as ever. The guntai greeted him as well as the team. Practice was short. Gori said that since they've been working so hard they should have a break. Actually they still had to decorate Hanamichi's house. Luckily everybody agreed to cooperate even Rukawa. The plan was Rukawa was going to challenge Hanamichi on a one-on-one game and while they play Yuji and the others will set up the house. It was a good thing Hanamichi's mother was out of town but she knew about the party so she lent them the key to their house. She left a greeting card and a present for Hanamichi since she cannot attend the party because of an emergency meeting. Mitsui will signal Rukawa if the preparations were finished. Then the two will leave and go home. Rukawa will accompany Hanamichi to his house (A/N- Runaway's house is in the same direction as Hanamichi's). When they reach Hanamichi's house he'll act as if he was leaving and he'll sneak in at the back door. Pictures of Hanamichi's childhood will be hanging all over the house. He'll follow a few instructions written at the back of every picture that'll lead him back to the living room were everybody will be hiding as soon as he gets his blindfold on. (A/N-going back to the supposedly game)  
  
Rukawa approached Sakuragi slowly and quietly as possible. He tapped Sakuragi's shoulder who was at the public court then. Then came face to face with him. He noticed that his cheeks were slightly tainted. It was really cute in his opinion.  
  
"Doa'ho one-on-one"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me?"  
  
"I heard you kitsune...fine you're on"  
  
"First one to get 20 points wins"  
  
"Fine. I'm first"  
  
The score was 14-17 with Rukawa leading. Sakuragi had the ball. He tried to shoot but Rukawa's defense was tight. He managed to make a fade way shot and the ball went in. the score was now 16-17 but as soon as Rukawa got the ball, he immediately made a three-pointer.  
  
"I win," he muttered  
  
"Not fair kitsune. I wasn't ready"  
  
"Well you should've been"  
  
"NOT FAIR YOU SLY FOX! HUH! FOR YOUR INFORMATION I PURPOSELY LET YOU WIN SINCE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY BUT THE NEXT TIME I WON'T BE TOO NICE. NYAHAHAHAHA... (Tensai pose).  
  
"Whatever doa'ho" both sat down on the cemented floor. They reached for their bottles and drank in silence. Sakuragi once a while threw glances at Rukawa.  
  
"WHAT?" Rukawa snapped. He didn't like Sakuragi to be looking at him. It made him feel conscious.  
  
"Nothing". The truth is Sakuragi was disappointed Rukawa had not greeted him yet. He was expecting the fox to even just to say "Oi doa'ho...Happy birthday". Even just as simple as that but no the fox didn't and he didn't even show any signs that he was even going to.  
  
'Why do I even bother? It's not as if he means anything special to me or I to him. Besides were enemies what do I expect that he'll just greet me as if we were long time friends?'  
  
"Anou...kitsu..."  
  
"Let's go doa'ho" Rukawa interrupted; he just saw Mitsui wave at him in the bushes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should go home. It's getting late"  
  
"Are you worried about the dark kitsune? It's not like you to go home early"  
  
"Just go home doa'ho"  
  
"Fine. You're acting weird you know that"  
  
The two stood up and silently started walking. Rukawa was walking ahead of Sakuragi. When they reached Sakuragi's house he pretended to leave but looked back when Sakuragi called him.  
  
"Kitsune..."  
  
" "  
  
"Nothing... I mean ja ne. See you tomorrow I guess." Sakuragi said while looking down at his shoes as if it was the most interesting thing to see.  
  
'What am I doing?'  
  
"Humph"  
  
Rukawa left and Sakuragi pushed his keys to the door.  
  
"Insensitive stupid kitsune" he muttered to himself.  
  
As soon as he stepped inside his house pictures of himself flung to his face.  
  
"What's this?" he flipped the picture and saw something written at the back of it.  
  
FOLLOW THE PICTURE. FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS CAREFULLY OK HANAMICHI?  
  
Hanamichi smiled. 'Those guys'  
  
The pictures led him towards his bedroom where more pictures of himself hang. Then it led him towards the next three rooms of their house. When he reached his mother's bedroom there was a note posted on the door.  
  
OI HANAMICHI! THANK YOU FOR TAKING A TOUR TO YOUR PAST WITH US IN YOUR OWN HOUSE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE DO COME AGAIN NEXT TIME.  
  
P.S.  
  
NOW TAKE THE BLINDFOLD LYING INSIDE THE BEDROOM. PUT IT ON ALRIGHT THEN JUST SITDOWN AND RELAX.  
  
Hanamichi did as he was told to. As soon as he sat down on the bed two arms took hold of him. They led him to the kitchen.  
  
"Take off your blindfold" one guy whispered so he took it off. It was dark then the lights went on. His eyes bulged when he saw the pictures hanging on the wall. It a picture of Yohei and himself when they were still in grade school then to junior high then in high school. When he reached the last picture (it was Yohei's last picture alive) he almost felt like crying. There written at the back of the picture was something they've promised each other when they were still kids  
  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS FOREVER NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS. YAKUSOKU (promise).  
  
Sakuragi tried so hard not to cry. Then a note appeared out of nowhere.  
  
HANAMICHI- HI! WE KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO LOSE YOHEI BUT DO REMEMBER WE'RE STILL HERE ALWAYS FOR YOU. JUST DON'T FORGET THAT. YOU STILL HAVE US- YOU STILL HAVE YOUR FRIENDS SO CHEER UP.  
  
Sakuragi unconsciously started walking towards the leaving room as he was reading the note. Then he looked up and saw a picture of his mother, the guntai and the team. They were biggest among all of the pictures. Sakuragi didn't notice the small droplets of tears running down his face. Then the lights went on. Everybody was there.  
  
"OTANJOOBI OMEDETOU HANAMICHI!!!!" they all shouted. Behind them was a streamer saying WELCOME HOME HANAMICHI!!!  
  
Tears came rushing down his eyes. He was so happy. Everybody was there (of course with the exemption of his mother and Yohei). Everybody who was dear to him was there. He was speechless.  
  
"Like our little surprise Hanamichi?"  
  
"You guys...Thank you"  
  
"Now. Now Hanamichi no need to get too emotional. You deserve this. Everybody helped even Rukawa over there." Noma said pointing at Rukawa.  
  
"Kitsune..." Hanamichi was now smiling and was wiping his tears away. Rukawa was actually blushing.  
  
"I...I...They...um...they forced me too" he argued trying to find an excuse.  
  
"Whooaahhh.... man no need to deny it now. You were willing to help in the first place"  
  
"I...I...I..."  
  
"Minna thank you so much" Hanamichi finally spoke.  
  
"Ok crying time is over. Let's go on with the party!!!" Mitsui shouted.  
  
They drank, ate, and played some games. They were having the time of their lives. Everybody was acting like wild animals except for Rukawa who was sitting on the couch drinking some punch but still blushing.  
  
"Oi Rukawa-come here and join us!" Miyagi who was singing so badly shouted. Rukawa pretended that he didn't hear what his sempai said. Finally it was time for Hanamichi to open his presents. The guntai gave him a jack in the box, which almost made Sakuragi yelp in surprise. It was still April fools day-their favorite time of the year. They were rolling and laughing on floor, which in return earned them each a head butt. Next came Haruko and her friends. They gave him three sets of wristbands of different colors. Then Akagi- a basketball ball, Kogure-a new pair of basketball shoes, Mitsui- a new gym bag, Miyagi- a jersey, others were shirts and other sports utilities and Rukawa who gave him a CD player.  
  
"Oi kitsune what is this?"  
  
"A CD player baka"  
  
"I know that stupid kitsune but what will I do with it?"  
  
"Listen to music duh doa'ho"  
  
"Hey Rukawa that must've cost a lot!!! I am trying to get one of those but that my parents told me that it cost a fortune," Ayako said.  
  
" "  
  
Sakuragi temporarily forgot his argument with Rukawa.  
  
"Minna thank you so much"  
  
"Oi saru that's not for free you owe us some money" Mitsui and Miyagi echoed. Akagi gave them each a gori punch to shut them both up.  
  
"Hey we were just joking"  
  
"Nyahahaha...serves you right Mitchy, Ryochin"  
  
After the gift giving they still spent a couple of hours partying. Everybody was exhausted after it was over. They were still planning to continue it up to dawn but Akagi insisted that they have school the next day and they should rest. He threatened everyone with a Gori-punch when they refused to go.  
  
"See you tomorrow Sakuragi!" they waved  
  
"Sure. Thanks for the party and the gifts again" he waved back. The guntai stayed behind to help Hanamichi fix the house but Takamiya remembered the note in the gym. It was the best time to go so he excused himself to Hanamichi.  
  
"Oi Hanamichi I have to get something in the gym. I'll be back this is really important I think I found something. Tell Yuji and Noma that I just went out to get something ok" Takamiya whispered to Hanamichi.  
  
"Sure but promise you'll come back"  
  
"Thanks ok I'll be going now then. Later"  
  
The other two were in the kitchen doing some other things. Fortunately they came back when Takamiya already left.  
  
"Oi Hanamichi where's Takamiya"  
  
"Oh...he just went out to buy something. He'll be back later"  
  
"Is that so? Ok fine. Hey could we use the bathroom first. I feel kind of sticky."  
  
"Yeah me too"  
  
"Ok sure"  
  
The two were both slightly drunk and that kept them tumbling down the stairs once in a while. It took them about fifteen minutes to finally reach the top.  
  
"Hey are you guys ok?"  
  
"We're fine. Hick. Never felt any better. Hick."  
  
"Ok if you say so. I'll be in the kitchen if you need something"  
  
"Ok. Hick."  
  
Little did they know that somebody besides them stayed behind. 'It' followed quietly trying to find the right time to strike. The two looked back when they felt something move behind them but unfortunately for them they were drunk and their visions were slightly blurry. If they been in the perfect condition they would've seen the face of the figure.  
  
"Huh it's just a cat. Oi Hanamichi you didn't told us you ha a cat!" Yuji shouted but Hanamichi did not hear him.  
  
They continued their way to the bathroom. The figure or should I say the killer then entered one of the rooms.  
  
'That was a close call' 'it' thought. The killer refused to drink that night. 'It' figured that it was the perfect time for 'it' to strike again. 'It' knew that he needed to be in perfect condition if he wants to strike (A/N- that's right ladies and gents the killer is one of the people who attended the party. Readers: isn't it obvious? Author: Fine then on with the story). ' I should be careful. Those two are not easy targets like their friend good thing they're drunk I could use that as an advantage. I must go now before Hanamichi sees me.' The killer left the room and proceeded to the bathroom were the two were now washing up.  
  
'Time for you to die,' 'he' thought maniacally. He opened the door as gently as possible. 'He' could hear the water from the faucet inside.  
  
"Hanamichi is that you?" Noma asked.  
  
" "  
  
"We'll be there in a minute"  
  
The door creaked open. Noma just splashed some water to his face making his vision blurrier. Next thing he knew something hard and cold plunged to his stomach.  
  
"What the hell...uh..." he felt another stab, then another...then another. He had lost count of how many stabs he had received all in all. He fell down to the floor blood flowing down on every wound. He tried to scream but failed miserably since the water from the showers where Yuji was made much more noise. He tried to wipe the water from his eyes to see the killer. When his vision steadied he was shocked at who he discovered was the killer.  
  
"You..." the killer grinned then approached his victim and gave him a final blow. He slashed Noma's throat spilling his blood unto his face.  
  
"Die bitch!" he laughed  
  
Then he turned 'his' attention to 'his' next victim. The other was taking a shower. No wonder he didn't hear the muffled sounds. He opened the curtain revealing the other's naked back. He was even humming then he stabbed him from behind the back.  
  
"Fuck" Yuji turned around. The 'man' was grinning. Thinking that 'he' might be the killer (duh!) he managed to fight back. The knife flew 5 feet away from them. Yuji was kicking and punching. The killer fell down to the floor. Then Yuji stopped he felt weak, he was loosing too much blood then he saw Noma's lifeless body outside the door. He was petrified and he dropped down to his knees. The killer saw his chance. 'He' grabbed the curtain wire and wrapped it around Yuji's neck as the knife was far from his reach.  
  
He tightened his grip trying to choke the person to death. Yuji tried to reach for the knife and when he did he stabbed it to the killer's thigh. The killer swallowed a scream. Yuji was still plunging the knife deeper and deeper to his thigh. The killer still held his grip. Two minutes later Yuji finally dropped dead. He grabbed the knife from his thigh and started stabbing Yuji.  
  
"You fucking bastard! Think you're so tough now huh? Freaking bitch. Go to hell!" after finally deciding to stop 'his' assault on the lifeless body 'he' climbed out the window and walked as far away as 'he' could. 'He' still has one more thing to do and 'he' has to do it fast.  
  
Takamiya reached the gym after 20 minutes of walking and running. He opened the door as quickly as possible and went to the locker room. He searched frantically for the note then he finally found it.  
  
"I've got you little guy. You've caused me a lot of trouble" Takamiya was about to leave when something came up on his mind. He looked at the lockers once again then it struck him. He doesn't remember Hanamichi's locker and where it was again. There was a big possibility that it was an inside job (the killing I mean) besides if he was the killer all lockers should be open when he tries to find Hanamichi's locker. If he remembers it correctly Hanamichi said all lockers were closed when he found the gifts. If the killer knew where Hanamichi's locker was that means...oh no...Takamiya rushed out of the gym. 'Hanamichi, Noma, Yuji...they're in big trouble!' But then he remembered the 'man' he bumped into the locker room the other night. 'How could 'he' have gotten in there? Could 'he' be...? Impossible. There's no way 'he' could've killed Yohei but whoever it was I have to get back to Hanamichi and the others as soon as possible'  
  
Then he felt that somebody was watching him. He tried to ditch whoever it was. He ended up on a dead end alley. His instincts told him to find anything to use for self-defense. As soon as he found one he waited for the person to approach him. He was ready to strike but when he realized who it was he gave a breath of relief.  
  
"You scared me..."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"Yes" he said gulping big air to catch his breath. All senses left him that moment. He was really scared and he actually cannot think straight and he almost killed somebody.  
  
'If I were you I'd be really scared by now"  
  
"What?" Takamiya stopped breathing in surprise.  
  
"I said if I were you I'd be really scared by now"  
  
Takamiya was now trembling. He grabbed the pipe he was holding earlier.  
  
"Are you the one who killed Yohei?"  
  
"My, my haven't you figured that one out yet? Well if you must know I did and so was with you're other friends"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Indeed. Now it's your turn I'll send you where they are right now specifically in HELL"  
  
"You psychopathic bastard!!!"  
  
"Why thank you. Now shut up and hold still this won't hurt a bit."  
  
Takamiya charged with all his might but the killer avoided every strike. Then the killer took his shot and the knife went through Takamiya's heart. The killer kept quiet. He plunged the knife deeper into Takamiya. Takamiya's now blood stained hands tried to push him away but found that he had no strength to do so.  
  
"You..." Takamiya coughed out blood.  
  
"What did you do to Hanamichi?"  
  
"Oh my dearest Hanamichi. Don't worry his in good hands not like you"  
  
"Fuck you" Takamiya said before he finally dropped on the floor motionless.  
  
The 'man' smiled evilly and walked away.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- Ok it's finished. Oh thank you, my hands are sore. Sorry if it took me so long to update. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed especially to KADZUKI-SEMPAI. Thank you for everything. I could've not done this without you. Oh yeah before I forget Hanamichi already found Yuji and Noma's body so the next chapter will start there.  
  
Mishiranu: thanks for the comment. You're Japanese? I love Japanese. Sorry but I can't understand what you said. Don't worry I'm taking Japanese lessons this summer someday I'm sure I can translate somehow. Thanks again.  
  
Annedrew: I don't know if I could keep the killer hard to recognize. Hehehe...thank you so much for reviewing I just absolutely love your fics.  
  
Anime-luverjc: Thank you for always reviewing. Sorry but I there will be more killings in the future chapters. Thanks again.  
  
Jazzy: I love you too. Thanks for supporting this fic.  
  
Jayne: I don't really understand what you mean by spices but I hope this fic did have more spices than the other chapters.  
  
Animefreak18: don't know what to say and thank you.  
  
And to all other reviewers: Thank you so much. This fic is totally dedicated to you.  
  
Kadzuki Fuchoin: Sempai tsuki nandesu... Arigatoo gozaimasu.  
  
***Don't forget to review. Tell me what you think. Thank You. 


End file.
